X-Men: The Time Traveler Tales
by KallistaBlackoftheMountain
Summary: Will Callista Lehnsherr be able to stay out of the darkness when she is reunited with her long lost brother? (This story is based on the X-Men First Class Series) Charles/OC (Eventually)
1. Chapter 1

"And that is why physics is the answer that can connect us to other dimensions, varying time periods and undiscovered worlds."

The auditorium remained silent.

Callista frowned, just like the Oxford crowd to reject revolutionary ideas.

"Thank you." The erratic man said before gathering his notes and walking off the stage allowing the whispers to ensue. Callista immediately followed him backstage. She watched as he loosened his tie and looked down at the floor in defeat.

"They think I'm crazy, the whole university."

"No one thinks you're crazy Daniel."

Daniel shot her an un-amused look. "I know what they say about me Cali."

Callista gave her old friend a reassuring smile. "Who cares what they say Daniel, we both know you are a genius. These theories, they are revolutionary. Don't let these pseudo-intellectuals get to you. Why don't we go out to the pub tonight, yeah?"

"I don't feel like it. Go without me alright?"

Callista placed her hand gently on the man's back before grabbing her coat and heading to the bar. The cool night air put her mind at ease. She had hoped tonight would have played out differently, but she couldn't say she wasn't prepared for the reaction the physics professor received. People needed convincing to see things that were unbelievable.

The pub was packed with students. Callista walked straight to the bar not making eye contact with her drunken classmates.

"Whisky on the rocks please." She mumbled.

"Rough night?" The old man at the bar asked. "Where's the professor?"

"He's taking the night off." Callista answered downing the whisky in one swig before tapping the counter for another one. The bartender obliged. She sat down on one of the stools and pulled out a cigarette trying to ignore the rowdy shouts of the other people in the pub.

"Excuse me, excuse me fellow time-travellers."

Callista spun around in the bar stool to see a drunken man standing on top of one of the tables surrounded by peers.

"Physics is the answer to everything, let's talk about the fourth dimension and tell scary stories around the time machine." The man said in a mock tone. All the people in the pub roared with laughter.

"Applause please for Professor Daniel Faraday for discovering how to maintain a job at Oxford despite his deranged research."

Callista watched with horror, which quickly turned into anger. He was average sized bloke, with shaggy brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

 _Fucking cheeky English bastard._ She thought.

The drunk suddenly looked in her direction with a baffled look. Callista held his gaze taking a long drag from the cigarette before turning her back to him.

"Excuse me miss…" A voice said close behind her. The man slumped onto the stool next to her.

Callista took one look at the jerk before downing the whisky in front of her.

He cleared his throat. "I'm Charles Xavier, perhaps you've heard of me?"

Callista could not believe this man was talking to her. She tapped the bar for another drink planning her escape. She had indeed heard of him. Who hadn't? He was considered the smartest student at the university. His work on genetics was phenomenal.

"I'm writing my thesis on genetic mutation."

Callista downed her third whiskey and faced the man putting out her smoke.

"I know who you are." She said. The man shifted in the seat awkwardly, he seemed to be studying her intently.

"Something wrong?" She asked looking him dead in the eye.

"No…no…of course not. What is your area of study?" He asked.

"Physics, but you already know that don't you?" She said with hostility.

Charles was taken aback. Had she known he invaded her mind?

"Pardon me?" He managed to say.

"I would have thought someone who could write such a brilliantly radical thesis on genetic mutation would be able to respect plausible theories from one of the most intelligent men in the world." She retorted.

Charles looked at her in utter shock as she collected her things and walked out of the pub. Sobering up, he went to his previous table and grabbed his coat.

"Charles where are you going?" A young blonde woman asked concerned.

"Stay here Raven, I'll be right back."

Charles walked out into the cold night looking down the street to find the mysterious woman at the bar. Catching a glimpse of her coat, he quickly made his way in her direction.

"How would you know the contents of my thesis?"

Callista turned around startled and stared at the man with a cigarette in her mouth. He seemed to be more serious than before, she noted his sobering state of mind.

"When you write a thesis the entire science faculty reads and reviews it, including the man you seem to admire so much, Professor Faraday. I am his lab assistant."

Charles looked into her mind only to find truth. There was something different about her, he felt it, but something was blocking his mind from retrieving the information he sought.

"You know Professor Faraday really admires your work on genetic mutation. I daresay you two are practically equal in your respectable fields, except your character flaws are clearly….much more apparent."

Charles laughed internally at the woman's comparison. His research could be applied while Faraday's was all abstract theory.

"You must be very close to the professor." He said with an insinuating tone. Callista immediately felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. In that moment Charles felt the barriers of her mind relinquish and that hidden part was now within reach. He jumped back in surprise at what he saw.

"You have time travelled before." He said in an uncertain tone. It sounded absurd coming out of his mouth.

Callista felt her heart skip a beat at the man's statement.

"Of course not, don't be absurd." She said before turning around to leave. She was stopped when the man roughly grabbed her arm.

"I saw you." He almost whispered his blue eyes searching for any response that might contradict this seemingly impossible thing.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You're different." He spoke still gripping her arm.

"You're insane." She spat pulling herself out of his grip and walking as fast as she could down the cobblestone street.

" _You don't need to be afraid. I'm like you!"_

Callista stopped dead in her tracks as the familiar voice spoke inside her head. She had to be losing her mind.

" _Trust me you are just about as crazy as I am at this point."_

Callista turned around. Charles could see the apprehension written all over her face. This was the first time she had met another person with a gift. .

"If you'd like, I live just another the corner, you could come over for some tea?" He asked. This was the second mutant he had ever crossed paths with and he wasn't about to let her run off before he could discover more information about her.

"It's nearly past midnight, I think tea time's over." She said. Charles could have sworn he saw a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Well have to make an exception then?" He asked praying she would agree.

"Alright." She said after silently contemplating the man's offer for a few minutes.

"Excellent. I just need to get my sister Raven." He exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.

" _Don't worry she is like us."_ Charles spoke in her head sensing her trepidation.

Callista followed Charles back to the bar. Not only one but two people who had unexplainable powers. She thought she had to be dreaming or losing her mind despite Charles's reassurance that this was all really happening.

"Wait here, I'll go grab her." He said the moment they arrived in front of the bar. For a moment, Callista thought about leaving but her curiosity was too strong at this point. This man that had been insulting her friend and mentor early, turned out to be able to read and communicate with her mind.

Callista's mind floated back down to reality when Charles and a young blonde woman stepped out of the bar and into the cold night air. The young woman, maybe a few years younger than Callista herself, looked at her with curious eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend Charles?" She smiled looking at Callista in excitement.

"Right...well, I didn't catch your name actually." He said a bit embarrassed.

"How gentlemanly, Charles. I'm Raven Darkholme." The blonde said sticking her hand out.

"Callista. Callista Lehnsherr." She said taking Raven's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The three walked in an awkward silence all the way to the flat. Callista's mind was running wild with questions. She had never known anyone to have strange powers like hers. The only person who knew about her time travelling gift was Professor Faraday. Once they reached the flat, Charles offered to take her coat, and went to go grab some tea for the three of them. Callista was led to the living room by Raven who sat on the couch staring at the girl in front of her. The flat was elegant but modest. Callista noticed the piles of books that filled the room.

"Charles likes to read." Raven said breaking the silence.

Callista grimaced, "Clearly."

"He says that you are a mutant like us." She added

Callista cringed at the word mutant, it seemed like such an ugly word.

"I don't like it either." Raven laughed noting the girl's expression.

"Can you read minds too?" Callista asked.

"No...just faces." Raven replied and both the girls laughed to together. The young woman seemed a lot sweeter than the professor, a lot more humble.

"Charles said you…." Before Callista could finish the girl transformed into Charles.

"Charles says a lot of stupid things if you couldn't tell at the bar."

"Holy shit." Callista said as the young woman re-appeared before her. Raven smiled at Callista's amazed face. She never got to show off her abilities to anyone besides Charles.

"What about you? Charles seemed quite unnerved when he whisked me away from the fun."

"Well I…"

"Don't be afraid Callista, you're among friends now." The young girl smiled.

Callista sighed. "I can time travel."

Raven's mouth fell agape. "You mean like travel back into the past?"

"That's what time travel means Raven." Charles said as he walked carrying a tray with tea. He handed Callista a cup and then Raven, taking a seat next to his scowling sister.

"Crazy isn't it? I can go as far back and as far forward in time as I wish." Callista admitted, still in complete shock that she was actually revealing this information to them.

"That has got to be the coolest gift in the world." Raven exclaimed.

"What made you choose this time period?" Charles asked.

"Are you from the future?" Raven added in excitement.

Callista looked wide eyed at the two mutants before her. She remembered answering all these questions once before.

"I am not from the future. I was born in Poland 1942."

"When the Germans occupied the country?" Charles asked in a solemn tone, knowing the unfortunate answer.

"Yes. My mother and father were taken away when I was eight years old. I had a brother as well. We watched them close the gate on my parents...and then his hand slipped away from me."

"That's when you realized… " Raven began.

"I remember I was running away from some bad men. And all of a sudden it was like I evaporated and in the blink of an eye I was in New York City...but something had changed in my travel….the year was 1951 instead of 1950."

"That's incredible." Charles gasped staring at the woman in awe.

"At right years old? What did you?" Raven asked in shock.

"A man saw me appear out of nothing…"

"Faraday…" Charles concluded.

"Yes, Daniel found me, took me back to Oxford, and helped me learn how to control my ability. He always believed in time travel and when he saw what I could do, he started to come up with equations that could send me back to a specific date and time."

"That's incredible." Charles beamed highly intrigued by the woman in front of him.

"I guess Faraday isn't as deranged as you thought." Callista mentioned. Charles shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Raven cleared her throat to diffuse the awkward tension. "You said equations? How exactly do these equations help you time travel?"

"The equations help Daniel track and predict where exactly I am in the past. They don't project me into time or anything like that, it's more like a piece of mind. Since time is linear, the passage of time while I am away is different the passage of time when I am in the present."

"So you could be gone for weeks in the past but only a few minutes float by in the present." Charles stated.

"Precisely." Callista confirmed.

"What's the future like?" Raven asked excitedly.

Callista paused for a moment. "I have never willingly been to the future nor do I ever plan to again."

"Why?" Charles asked confused by Callista's solemn expression.

"Time travelling is a very risky business you could say. If I go back into the past, anything I do could change the entire course of history, down to the most mundane aspects of everyday life of any individual person."

"Okay but why not check out the future?" Raven asked not seeing the point.

"She's afraid." Charles blurted out. Callista's cheeks blushed at revelation of her emotion.

"If I go into the future and see how events play out...I might be tempted to go back into the past and disrupt the flow of time in order to manipulate outcomes. Unfortunately the repercussions of this could be very dangerous for the entire human race. For example if I were to go back in time and prevent the holocaust all the events since that time would change, all the equations would change, the births and deaths, and life events of every person would be altered or even nonexistent."

"Theoretically, you could change events in the past as many times as you wanted in order to manipulate the world into having a better future?" Charles asked marveling at the thought of the possibilities this woman had at her disposal.

"That depends on what you define as a better world, what I define as a better world...they differ. One of things Daniel has been finding in his research is that no matter how many times I change undesirable events in an humanistic sense, these undesirable events play out into other scenarios."

"Like if you stopped a man from murdering somebody it would play out later in another aggressive manner?" Raven asked confused by all this new information.

"Exactly."

"How did you two come to find this out?" Charles asked.

Callista stood up from her seat and paced the floor for a minute pondering whether she should try to explain. The events that caused Daniel to realize this theory were painful and made Callista entirely ashamed. Charles watched the woman walk back and forth, he tried to enter her mind but again found himself unable to access her. He wondered how this could be possible since he could read everyone's mind he had ever met including Raven.

"When we first began experimenting with time we were very naive. We started off small, I went back in time and prevented a bank robbery that killed 28 people. Unfortunately the repercussions of this will cause a plane to crash on an island September 22, 2004." Callista admitted.

Charles laughed.. "How could you possibly know that if you have not been to the future?"

Callista shot him an unamused look before continuing. "It might sound crazy but we already lived out the scenario and therefore we learned the repercussions of our actions. I am not going to explain it further but I will say this...by preventing that bank robbery I killed the hundreds of people that were on that airplane, other people not on the plane died as well in our mission to change or reverse what we did to those people on the plane. Unfortunately during this mission, Daniel was killed so I decided not to try to rectify what I did or else I would have lost my mentor. I let the plane crash and all those people are now dead."

"How can they be dead if some of them aren't even alive?" Raven asked

"Because that is how time will play out if she does not interrupt the past again." Charles stated.

Callista nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry that this happened to you Callista."

Callista looked up at the sympathetic expression that floated across the young man's face. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well I should probably head home. Daniel is probably worried sick." Callista said.

Charles looked at the clock, it was now almost 2 o'clock in the morning. They had been talking for over an hour.

"It is rather late let me walk you home." Charles said getting up to grab his coat.

"That's quite alright I'll be fine." She said.

"I insist." He said taking a step towards the dark-haired mutant before running into what felt like a wall.

"I'll be fine." Callista smirked as Raven burst out into laughter. A impenetrable violet substance surrounded Callista and prevented Charles from entering her space.

"Incredible." He said rubbing his head.

"This gift I didn't discover until after the whole time traveling fiasco. As you can see, I'll be fine." Callista said, bringing her hand back down to her side. The force field disappeared.

Raven remarked flashing Callista a wicked smile. "I'm sure she will be just fine on her own….you will come and visit again won't you Callista?"

Callista looked at the innocent girl's youthful expression. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**6 months later.**

"I am so glad you are coming home with us this summer Cali." Raven beamed as she helped the dark hair woman pack her things.

"I'm surprised you convinced Charles to allow it." Callista smiled back neatly folding her clothes and placing them in a black leather suitcase.

"It didn't take much convincing, he adores you as much as I do." Raven laughed.

"Even after last Friday?" She smirked. A wicked smile crept across her friend's face.

"Well maybe he just can't take back the invitation now."

Callista laughed. She barely remembered last Friday night when she took Raven out for the first time without Charles. She had gone out with Raven alone before but this time she didn't sneak the young woman out of the house. They spent the whole night getting free drinks from a visiting french football team, and by four in the morning were found completely hammered by a furious Charles who vehemently tore the two women away from their sexy company.

With Daniel gone on a university trip all summer in Africa, Callista was overjoyed to be invited to spend the summer with her new friends. She had grown close to the two mutants over the past six months, especially Raven who was now her best friend and main confidant. Once packed and ready to go, the two girls headed over to Charles's flat to finish packing up Raven's things.

"We're home!" Raven yelled as she stepped through the door. Callista dropped her bag on the floor and followed her friend.

"Took you long enough." Charles said emerging from the study.

"We were only gone for two hours!" Raven protested.

"We are leaving in an hour so you better pack fast Raven." The blonde girl rolled her eyes and bolted up the stairs.

Callista slid past Charles and into his study. She sat down at the table and began to examine the papers sprawled out over his desk.

Despite the annoyance Charles felt towards Callista's wild behavior in regards to Raven, he deeply admired her insight. Although she was not quite as intelligent as himself, she was the only person he had ever met that was at least capable of keeping up with him intellectually, and was able to give him critical feedback on his research. The more he got to know Callista, the more open and fun-loving she had become. At first she was cold and distant, but once Raven broke down that barrier, they got to know the real Cali. He was glad that she had come into their lives, despite her occasional bad influence, she was good for Raven. Although she was only about four years older than his sister, Callista exuded maturity and responsibility when she wanted to. Besides Raven, Cali was his only other true friend.

"You know how I feel about smoking in the house." He said staring at her as she held a cigarette in one hand, and his thesis in the other. She waved her hand at him in disregard. Charles rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. He sat awkwardly in silence for about twenty minutes.

"It's really starting to come together Charles!" She exclaimed looking up at him.

"Do you think so? I just feel like I have so much more work to do." He sighed. Callista placed the papers down on the desk and swirled around in the chair to face him directly.

"I'm sure you will spend your entire life working on this Charles. But for now, as far as a phD thesis goes, it's pretty damn good."

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled. Cali got up walked straight over to the cabinet that contained the alcohol. She pulled out the whiskey she had given him after his brilliant speech in the auditorium last week. It was almost empty.

"Someone's been drinking a lot." She said cocking an eyebrow in his direction as she poured the remaining liquid into two glasses.

"A man has the right to take the edge of somehow." He said taking the glass from Callista's hand. He looked up into her concerned face.

"Have you been unwell?" Callista asked pressing her hand on Charles's forehead.

"I'm fine." He said removing her hand from his head and holding it by his side, enjoying the feeling of her thumb stroking his skin. Her dark blue eyes pleading with his light blue ones for any sort of admission of unwellness.

"Am I interrupting something?" Raven asked leaning on the doorframe with a sly smile.

Callista immediately stepped away from Charles and walked over to the couch.

Charles cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes…." She said looking from her brother to Cali. The tension in the room seemed to increase the wider Raven's grin grew.

"Good, the car's here to take us to the airport."

Callista jumped off the couch and grabbed her bag. She was quickly followed by Raven who winked at Charles before exiting the study.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Raven had fallen asleep on Callista's shoulder who in turn used the window of the car as a pillow. Charles watched the two women sleep peacefully. He envied their ability to tune out so easily, to detach themselves from the demands of everyday life. Where as he could not help but hear the driver's mind running wild with thoughts of sex, tonight's football game, and what he was going to eat after he dropped them off.

Once they arrived at the airport he gently shook the two girls awake. They grabbed their bags and headed to the terminal. Raven and Cali sat next to each other while Charles was across the aisle. About two hours into the flight Raven had fallen asleep again, Callista however was wide awake.

"Something troubles you." Charles said casually dozing off.

"It's nothing." Callista said.

"Don't lie Callista, I can hear it."

Callista looked over at the man annoyed. "Get out of my head Charles."

"I'm not in your head, I can sense the emotions you are radiating." He said sitting up in his seat. "So let's try this again. What troubles you?"

Callista sighed and looked away. She did not want to talk about this with him. He tried to bring it up all the time, insisting that talking about it would somehow help her accept what happened or whatever bullshit he tried to sell to her. She didn't buy it.

"I wish you would just talk to me Cal." He sighed.

"About what Charles?" Callista asked faking confusion. She received an annoyed glance in response.

"You know what."

"It's just ironic that's all." Cali stated matter of factly.

This caught his attention. "What you mean being on a plane?"

"Yes." Callista responded quietly.

Charles tried to enter her mind only to find himself completely blocked off. He internally sighed in annoyance. He could enter anyone's mind, except for her's. He could not figure out why this was. His number one theory was it had something to do with her force field ability. Callista rarely talked about her time travelling experiences and only answered questions when he or Raven asked. However, a few months into their friendship Raven begged Charles to leave her alone in fear that she would abandon them.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked hoping for any glimpse into her past. The only thing he ever saw was in their first meeting. The time travel she experienced that dropped her in New York City and the pain she felt when she was separated from her family.

"No." She said firmly.

The two sat in silence for the next six hours. Neither of them slept, just sat in their own thoughts. When the plane finally landed the mood was lightened up with Raven's cheerful expression.

"I cannot wait for you to see our home." Raven beamed as they sat in a cab.

Cali smiled sandwiched between Raven and Charles. Her thoughts of the plane slowly began to fade away as the anticipated moment of arrival began to build. She could only imagine how grand the house was after hearing so many stories from Raven.

"How far are you from the city?" Callista asked.

"A little over an hour." Charles answered.

"Oooo now I'm really excited." Cali exclaimed with a wicked grin. Raven let out a hearty laugh while Charles shook his head smiling at her antics.

"There are great local venues in town as well, all the excitement is not solely in the city."

Cali and Raven exchanged wayward glances.

"What do you think of the local pubs?" Callista asked the blonde haired woman.

"I was never invited." She answered crossing her arms with a mocking pout on her lips.

Charles and Cali both laughed in unison when Raven broke into a subtle giggle.

"Here we are." Charles said pointing out the window. Callista immediately threw herself over Charles lap her hair all over his face.

"Damn it Callista." Charles said fanning her long black hair out of his face.

"Holy Shit!" She beamed looking outside the window watching the giant mansion merge.

"Do you approve?" Charles asked in sarcastically.

Callista ignored his tone.

"This is incredible." She nearly whispered.

"I told you she'd fall in love Charles." Raven exclaimed.

"I am beyond words really." Cali said settling herself back in her seat.

Charles couldn't help but smile at his friend's expression. He was more than pleased that Callista was impressed. Next year would be his last year at Oxford, and he was scheming different ways to convince Callista to move back to New York and live with them. Her powers could be useful to him in the future, and he needed to strengthen the bond between them as much as he could in order to persuade Callista to time travel if needed.

"I'm glad you like it." Charles said.

When the cab pulled up to the house Charles got out and helped the two ladies out of the car. Callista's my mouth fell agape the moment she was standing before the mansion. Never in her dreams had she thought she would be staying in a place so grand.

"Come on I'll give you the grand tour!" Raven exclaimed grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her to the door. The interior of the mansion was more astonishing than the outside. Callista couldn't believe that her friend's had such a humble flat in Oxford when they came from the likes of this.

"And this is your room! Right next to mine." Raven said as she opened the wooden door. Callie stepped in the room finding her bag already neatly placed on her bed. She walked over and sat on the mattress while Raven watched her marvel at the paintings on the wall.

"Feel like home?" Charles asked leaning on the doorframe starling Raven who jumped in surprise.

Callista didn't flinch, her still eyes roamed all over the room. "It feels surreal."

"Don't worry you will get use to it."

"I doubt that."

Charles grimaced. "Well you better unpack, I'm taking you two ladies out tonight."

Raven squealed in delight. "Look how much of a difference your presence is making."

Charles rolled his eyes as the two girls laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the girls to come down. They had a dinner reservation and at this rate they would never make it. After what seemed like an eternity the girls finally emerged at the top of the staircase.

"It's about time." Charles barked.

"Aren't you gonna say how beautiful we look?" Raven asked as she walked down the stairs, Callista behind her.

Charles sighed and took a better look at the girls. Raven was dressed in a rather provocative black dress. Charles was mortified when she spun around and revealed her bare back.

Raven laughed at her brother's expression. "Cal has sexy clothes."

"I am not letting Callista take you shopping anytime soon." He replied.

"Don't be such a prude Charles." Callista spoke. He looked over at the raven-haired lady. She wore forest green dress that fell just to her mid thigh. Although her back was covered, the dress accentuated her breasts, and Charles couldn't help but let his gaze roam over her.

Cali giggled causing Charles cheeks to turn as red as her dress. Raven looked at her friend and then her brother and began to laugh. Callista had particular way of getting under Charles's skin. She subtly teased him relentless with her wild ways, while Charles, for pride's sake, tried to pretend it didn't bother him. Raven knew the gentlemen in him was mortified but she was glad he was slowly letting go of his outdated ways.

Charles helped Raven on with her coat. Next he walked toward Callista with her coat.

"I can do it." She said defiantly.

"I insist." He said with an un-amused look.

She sighed turning around and sliding her arms into the coat. Once it was on she flipped around to face Charles. She was surprised to find his face a few inches away from her own. His light blue eyes ignited a sensation in her stomach she had been trying to suppress.

"Raven wait in the car please." Charles stated his gaze not leaving Callista's. Raven smiled to herself before exiting the house.

When the door shut Charles finally spoke. "Try to behave tonight."

Cali frowned. "Are you embarrassed by me Charles?"

"No. I just don't want you getting into trouble." He stated with a stern expression.

"Why should I worry when I have you to protect me?" She teased.

Charles sighed in frustration. "I mean it Callista. You are special and I need to make sure that you and Raven are not harmed in any way."

"Your concern is touching." She said sarcastically finally breaking the gaze.

"Raven looks up to you Callista."

"Are you implying that I would do anything to endanger her?" Cali replied her cheeks beginning to flush in anger.

"Not intentionally. New York is different than Oxford and I just want you to be on your guard is all." Charles said in a softer tone.

"Don't worry about that Charles, I always am." She said coldly. Charles felt a flicker of deep hurt behind her words before it vanished into the moment.

The car ride was silent. Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat trying not think of the awkward tension that radiated off her brother and her friend. Charles and Callista had a weird relationship. Raven watched Charles attempt to treat Callista like he treated her, but to no avail. She saw the frustration in his face every time Cali refused to listen to him or do what he asked yet he was relentless in his pursuit to control her.

"So where are we going Charles?" Raven asked sick of the silence.

"You'll see." He smiled looking back at her from the passenger seat.

"Ooooo Charles is trying to be mysterious." Raven teased. "Wonder where he learned that from…." She said looking at Cali.

Cali rolled her eyes but couldn't help a small smile escape her lips. Once they reached the city, Raven and Callista had their eyes glued to the window looking and laughing at all the excitement on the streets. When the car pulled over, and they stepped onto the street, Callista felt an overwhelming sensation of familiarity.

"Are you alright Cal?" Raven asked concerned at her friend's sudden withdrawal.

"I'm fine." She said interlacing her arm in Raven's.

Charles felt wicked for smiling at Callista's apprehension. He had planned the evening outing to go through the center of town where Callista appeared out of nothing and experienced her first time travel. The shock briefly opened up Callista's mind to him. He felt the utter fear course through his body that she felt when she time travelled. He saw glimpses of being torn away from a young boy when she was nearly an little girl and the confusion she felt at that moment in her past. And lastly he saw an older version of herself laying on the ground in tears next to a blood covered man who he made out to be Daniel Faraday.

"Charles….Charles?" Raven asked pulling him back into reality. He tried to keep the tears from escaping his eyes at the utter devastation those memories forced him to feel. Callista looked at him concerned.

"Sorry." He said clearing his throat. "This way ladies."

Charles walked a few paces ahead of the women down the main street in New York City trying to forget everything he just saw in Callista's head. He had no idea anyone could feel such despair, confusion, and fear and not be traumatized. To him, Callista had seemed quite normal despite her lack of social etiquette which he contributed to Faraday's awkwardness. She was extremely intelligent, moderately attractive, and kind to strangers. If he hadn't invaded her mind, he would have had no idea the emotions she had been keeping tucked away and out of reach to anyone.


End file.
